Une journée ordinaire
by Master of Mad
Summary: Un jour banal dans la vie d'un homme simple et humble...Comment ça Ammon Jerro ne correspond pas à cette définition? -chapitre 2 classé en M pour le combat-
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: **Master of Mad

**Titre: **_Une journée ordinaire_

**Disclaimer: ** A mon grand regret, les personnages de Neverwinter Nights 2 ne m'appartiennent pas, vous verrez juste ma magicienne :p (Shile Wilkin, porte-fragment, chevalier-capitaine etc etc)

**Résumé: **Un jour banal dans la vie d'un simple honnête homme...Comment ça Ammon Jerro ne correspond pas à cette définition? (l'histoire se déroule donc pendant le troisième chapitre, vers la moitié environ.)

* * *

Ammon n'avait pas dormit. Ou plutôt si, mais bien peu, comme à son habitude.

Ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil et préoccupé par l'avenir plus que précaire de Padhiver, et plus généralement, de la côte des épées, il avait décidé que rester dans sa chambre, à relire encore une fois ses propres indications pour invoquer Méphasme n'était guère productif à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

Il choisit donc de sortir, ayant dans l'idée de faire un tour sur les remparts. Le fort, baigné par la lumière de la lune était absolument silencieux, seul le pas régulier du sorcier indiquait une présence humaine. Bien sûr, les gardes et autres sentinelles étaient à leur poste, mais personne ne parlait.

Sans doute envisageaient-ils, à ce moment où l'on se croit seul au monde la mort qui semblait si proche. Du moment qu'ils donnaient leurs vies pour protéger le porte-fragment, et ainsi leur donner une chance de vaincre le roi des Ombres, cela serait une perte utile.

OoOoOoO

Shile Wilkin se leva lentement. Il lui était impossible de se rendormir désormais. Dans un mouvement léger, elle se glissa hors de son lit, attrapa une cape chaude qu'elle jeta sur ses minces épaules et sortit de sa chambre, fermant la porte doucement derrière elle.

La magicienne parcourut les couloirs d'un pas léger, d'autant plus que ses pieds étaient nus. Elle le regretta d'ailleurs, la pierre étant d'autant plus froide la nuit.

Elle avança cependant, rejoignant assez rapidement le lieu qui l'intéressait. Elle entrouvrit lentement la lourde porte de chêne, bel ouvrage d'un menuisier travaillant pour Maître Veedle, l'architecte qui avait remit le Fort en état. Elle entra dans la pièce, et apercevant brièvement une forme sombre devant elle qui se déplaça avec célérité, poussa un cri de surprise. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas prit de chandelle, sinon celle ci se serait sans doute écrasée contre le sol dans un bruit sourd (elle avait en effet uniquement compté sur la lumière de la lune pour ses déplacements).

Puis elle reconnut l'homme qui lui faisait face.

-Ammon, je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouvez ici, murmura-t-elle , expliquant sa réaction quelque peu ridicule. L'homme au tatouage eut un de ses sourires sarcastiques, puis répondit d'une voix basse lui aussi:

-En effet, votre cri en est une preuve suffisante. Shile fit la moue. Elle n'eut cependant pas le courage de répliquer, la fatigue jouant apparemment sur ses facultés. Sans daigner répondre donc, elle se dirigea vers un buffet d'où elle tira un large couteau dentelé. Il l'observa, intrigué. Armé de son couteau qu'elle tenait par le manche, lame pointée en direction du sol, elle sortit d'un sac en toile une miche de pain, dont elle se coupa une large tranche.

-Vous en voulez? demanda t-elle poliment au sorcier, qui refusa d'un signe de tête. La jeune femme commença alors à mâchonner son morceau de pain d'un air absent, tout en jetant un bref coup d'oeil aux autres placards.

-C'est bizarre, j'étais persuadée qu'il restait des biscuits que j'avais acheté à Port Last...Bah, quelqu'un a dû les terminer. Sur ce, elle s'assit à la table massive qui occupait le centre de la pièce. Ammon était toujours debout, appuyé contre l'un des meubles.

- Des difficultés à trouver le sommeil? commença-t-il abruptement

Si c'est le cas, vous devriez en faire part à quelqu'un. Peut être l'elfe pourra-t-il vous préparer une quelconque potion. La magicienne devina qu'il faisait allusion à Sand, remarquable alchimiste il fallait bien le reconnaître. Il croisa les bras, la fixant de son regard profond, qui semblait luire tout comme son tatouage dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce.

-Tant de sollicitude de votre part, je suis touchée, répondit Shile en plaçant l'une de ses mains sur la poitrine, dans un geste censé traduire une grande émotion.

-Si vous vous écroulez au beau milieu d'un combat, plus personne n'occupera le ravageur des Ombres pendant que je prononcerai son nom. Ce qui serait _ennuyeux_, conclut-il avec un sourire, ou ce qui s'y apparentait le plus chez lui.

La magicienne se fit la réflexion que le sorcier était plus _amical..._la nuit. Elle lui fit un sourire amusé, et se leva, époussetant les quelques miettes qui étaient tombé sur sa chemise de nuit.

-Je ne manquerais pas de suivre votre conseil. Bonne nuit. Sur ce, elle reparti comme elle était venue, aussi silencieuse qu'un chat.

Ammon se retourna, et regarda le pot de gâteau resté caché derrière lui pendant ce temps. Ils étaient plutôt bons, songea-t-il brièvement, avant de conclure que, puisque le porte-fragment les croyaient finis, autant qu'il emporte les dits biscuits. Il repartit donc avec, sans aucun remord.

OoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, Ammon se leva donc, jetant les couvertures en travers de son lit comme souvent, se disant qu'il serait peut être utile de ranger un peu sa chambre. Puis observant la capharnaüm qui y régnait, il se dit qu'il serait plus urgent de remettre à la magicienne ses notes (ou plutôt le parfait guide de l'invocation démoniaque) si elle tenait véritablement à convoquer Méphasme dans le fort.

Il quitta donc sa chambre pour aller faire un brin de toilette avant de prendre un petit déjeuner composé des gâteaux récupérés la nuit précédente, tout en étudiant quelque obscure théorie sur un rituel tout aussi obscur.

Il écarta de la main les grimoires et autres morceaux de parchemins qui couvraient entièrement son bureau. Etait-il besoin de décrire le désordre qui régnait en ces lieux? Les étagères croulaient littéralement sous le poids des grimoires de sorcellerie et autres ouvrages, dont la couverture ressemblait fortement à de la peau, plutôt que du cuir souple. Un crâne humain trônait au milieu des livres, contemplant Ammon de ses orbites vides, comme songeur. Un chandelier reposait sur la table de nuit de l'homme, seule lumière de la pièce puisque celle ci se trouvait aménagée dans les caves du fort. Peut être devrait-il demander au chevalier d'intercéder en sa faveur pour créer une mince lucarne. Il se promit de lui en parler lorsqu'il la verrait ce matin. Si le papier envahissait les lieux, les effets personnels de Jerro étaient quant à eux parfaitement rangés dans un coffre.

Une fine couche de poussière aurait eut vite fait d'achever le décor, parfaite antre d'un nécromant ou démoniste (d'ailleurs le liquide contenu dans l'encrier près de ses notes avait une couleur douteuse) mais le sorcier déplaçait trop souvent ses livres pour qu'elle s'installe.

Ce qui en soi était assez avantageux, car d'une part, il n'avait aucune envie de faire le ménage (il n'avait pas que ça à faire!) et d'autre part, même si un serviteur avait eu le courage d'entrer, il ne tenait absolument pas à ce que l'on fouine dans ses affaires.

Ramassant le papier indiquant comment invoquer Méphasme, il quitta l'endroit, se rendant comme d'habitude auprès de l'énorme araignée auquel la capitaine avait permit de rester.

OoOoOoO

Le sorcier était plongé dans ses pensées. Peut être pourrait-il trouver quelque utilité à l'énorme araignée nommé Kristel...

Déjà celle ci préviendrait toute attaque provenant des sous-sols. Il l'observa pensivement, contemplant les mandibules qui s'activaient frénétiquement, filant la soie avec une grande agilité.

Apparemment l'arachnéen tissait une cape pour le capitaine, d'après ce qu'il pouvait en juger. Celle ci serait sûrement ravie, puisqu'elle n'avait ni peur de l'araignée ni des monstres en général. D'autant plus que la cape serait sans doute magique. Le contraire aurait été étonnant d'un animal aussi gros, sachant s'exprimer avec quelques mots d'elfiques. Ammon pouvait en effet déjà sentir l'énergie que Kristel distillait dans l'objet.

Elanee frissonna. Elle n'aimait décidément pas cet endroit, si caractéristique de la civilisation. Le Fort de la Croisée était assez agréable, mais toutes ces pierres au dessus d'elle avaient quelque chose d'oppressant. Malgré tout, l'endroit avait bel allure. Maître Veedle et ses ouvriers avaient fait du bon travail. L'elfe préférait cependant l'oeuvre de la nature, mais elle admettait sans trop de difficultés la grandeur de l'oeuvre de l'architecte.

Malgré tout, elle avait quelques réticences à se rendre là où elle devait aller. Avançant à pas légers sur les lourdes dalles de pierre, elle salua rapidement Grobnar, qui travaillait sur le golem des lames. Elle ne s'attarda pas, pour ne pas avoir à subir le bavardage absurde du gnome.

Ce dernier était en effet gentil, mais vite agaçant. Étrangement, Shile était l'un des seuls, -voire la seule- à supporter les paroles vides de sens du gnome. Elle disait qu'elle le trouvait amusant. Il fallait une grande concentration pour arriver à le suivre pourtant. Enfin peut être que le chevalier l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, trouvant distrayant son babillage, mais ce n'était pas certain.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Shile Wilkin était parfois..._étrange. _

Elanee atteint enfin la grande salle où se trouvait Kristel. Et accessoirement, Ammon Jerro. C'était la pièce qui avait servie pour le rituel, censé permettre à Garius de s'approprier une partie du pouvoir du Roi des Ombres. Mais cela l'avait consumé, et il était mort une première fois. L'elfe des bois se doutait que ce ne serait pas la dernière. Une sombre essence imprégnait encore les lieux, la mettant mal à l'aise. Mais peut être était-ce dû à la présence du sorcier. Ce dernier était assis en tailleurs, près du pentacle, plongé dans une profonde méditation.

La druidesse reporta son attention sur Kristel, qui la salua de ses mandibules avant de reprendre son ouvrage. Elanee quitta son amie, et s'approcha du sorcier prudemment. Elle hésitait à le tirer de sa réflexion, mais se lança:

- Excusez moi de vous déranger, j'aimerais vous poser une question.

- Que voulez vous? demanda-t-il, ses yeux toujours clos.

- Est ce que...Est-il possible d'effectuer un rituel pour protéger le fort? interrogea-t-elle anxieusement. Ammon ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et haussa les épaules.

- Tout dépend de quel genre de rituel vous envisagez. Répliqua--il tranquillement.

-Je pensais...Comme nos ennemis sont des morts vivants, quelque chose à base de feu qui se déclencherait à leur passage serait le plus approprié, non?

Ammon réfléchit un instant, les sourcils froncés.

-C'est une idée intéressante, mais je crains que nous n'ayons pas les moyens de la mettre en place. Il y a bien le rituel d'Exket, mais le feu risque de devenir incontrôlable...Quant au Cercle de Risme, il est bien trop dangereux, car son déclenchement est aléatoire...Il faudrait pouvoir l'effectuer juste avant l'attaque du fort si tant est qu'il y en ait une. Sans cela, nous prenons le risque de le voir se retourner contre nous.

- Nous ne pouvons rien faire alors? Fit Elanee, déçue que son idée, pas mauvaise en soi d'après l'homme, n'aboutisse pas.

- Ne comprenez vous pas que ce type de rituel nécessite une importante préparation pour une parfaite réalisation? reprit Jerro d'un ton dur.

Vous avez pourtant été témoin de la déchéance de Garius! L'essence même du rituel l'a absorbé pour en faire un Ravageur des Ombres, tout ça à cause de son ignorance et de son arrogance! Et puis, de toute façon, il faudrait énormément de composants rares. Je ne crois pas que le mage en possède seulement la moitié, conclut-il de sa voix de ténor. Elanee ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Et quels composants requièrent ces rituels? riposta t-elle, dans l'idée d'aller se les procurer par elle même.

- Le rituel d'Exket demande des cœurs d'élémentaires noble du feu, commença-il sèchement. Ainsi que des nerfs optiques de nymphe, comme catalyseur, de la poudre de saphir étoilé, et du sang, beaucoup de sang pour alimenter le rituel, entre autres choses. Peut être que du sang de dragon pourrait...

- Je...je crois que j'ai compris ce que vous vouliez dire, bredouilla la druidesse, écœurée. Excusez moi de vous avoir interrompu.

Sur ce, elle déserta les lieux avec célérité, horrifié sans doute, sous le regard amusé, du sorcier.

Bon, il avait peut être un peu exagéré. Juste un peu.

Mais décidément, quel plaisir c'était de se moquer de l'elfe guindée! Il reconnaissait que les manières de l'elfe des bois l'agaçait parfois. Malgré toute sa sagesse, elle était incapable d'entrevoir toute la complexité de l'Art Noir, bien différent c'était certain, des pouvoirs accordés par la nature. Enfin elle n'était pas idiote. Mais voir son air dégouté avait suffit à éclairer sa journée. Bien que celle ci était à peine entamé, selon les propres appréciations d'Ammon. Il devait être à peine 10h.

Il retourna à sa méditation, jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à l'araignée qui ne lui rendit pas, toute occupée qu'elle était.

OoOoOoO

Le capitaine descendit les escaliers d'un pas hâtif, manquant de les dévaler en se prenant les pieds dans sa robe de mage. Elle aperçut Elanee qui remontait avec précipitation, son beau visage tordu en une grimace.

Shile par manque de temps ne lui dit rien, d'autant plus qu'à peine s'était-elle retourné pour l'interpeller que l'elfe des bois avait disparue de son champ de vision. La magicienne haussa les épaules et reprit sa route, se dirigeant vers les profondeurs du fort.

Elle croisa Grobnar mais ne s'attarda pas.

-Ammon Jerro. prononça une voix claire que ce dernier reconnut aisément. Il se retourna lentement pour lui faire face, espérant vaguement que la présence de la magicienne n'était pas dû à la druidesse. Enfin tout ceci n'avait guère d'importance.

Il détailla Shile lorsqu'elle s'avança, sortant de l'ombre du couloir. Il était étonnant qu'une femme plutôt petite, pas franchement imposante ni spécialement charismatique parvenait à diriger tout un Fort.

Elle réussissait aussi à maintenir une certaine cohésion dans le groupe qu'ils formaient, ce qui était plus que remarquable. Le fait est qu'elle possédait une grande intelligence et savait en user. Mais cela, il ne lui dirait sans doute jamais. Peut être quand tout ceci serait terminé...

Wilkin le salua d'un bref signe de tête, puis entama directement la discussion:

- J'ai une nouvelle qui va vous faire plaisir: les éclaireurs envoyé par le lieutenant Kana ont trouvé un ravageur. C'est sans doute un piège, mais nous devons y aller. J'aurais besoin de vous pour réciter son véritable nom.

- Bien entendu, répondit le sorcier. Je viendrais. La jeune femme sourit, quittant déjà la pièce, elle se retourna et lui lança:

- Dans ce cas, vous savez où me trouver. Rejoignez moi dès que vous serez prêt. Elle partit dans un élégant mouvement de robe, bien différente de sa chemise de nuit simple et légère.

Ammon Jerro prépara rapidement ses affaires et alla retrouver le chevalier-capitaine.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Fin de la première partie de ce one-shot! J'espère que ça vous a plut

La deuxième partie devrait suivre sous peu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur: **Master of Mad

**Titre: **_Une journée ordinaire_

**Disclaimer: ** A mon grand regret, les personnages de Neverwinter Nights 2 ne m'appartiennent pas, vous verrez juste ma magicienne :p (Shile Wilkin, porte-fragment, chevalier-capitaine ect ect)

**Résumé: **Un jour banal dans la vie d'un simple honnête homme...Comment ça Ammon Jerro ne correspond pas à cette définition? (l'histoire se déroule donc pendant le troisième chapitre, vers la moitié environ.) Et voici le combat contre le Ravageur des ombres

Excusez moi pour l'invention de certains sorts (ça me paraissait un peu bizarre de détailler la liste des sortilèges lancés) et aussi pour les dialogues, j'ai un peu changé deux-trois trucs (je ne me souvenais plus trop)

J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur!

* * *

**Deuxième partie**

Le soleil s'élevait haut dans le ciel. Cela faisait déjà un certain temps qu'ils marchaient, guidés dans la profonde forêt par le rôdeur.

-Dis, t'es sûr de savoir où on va? interrogea Khelgar tout en passant une main sur son front en sueur.

- Mais je t'en prie, je te cède volontiers ma place, puisque tu dispose de meilleurs compétences que moi, répliqua Bishop d'un ton acide.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer les interrompit la jeune femme. Khelgar, les informations que j'ai fournit à Bishop sont celles que m'ont transmit nos éclaireurs.

- Ah! Ben soit z'ont aucun sens de l'orientation, soit c'est le gamin qui sait pas lire!

- Gamin ?? Et c'est un nabot plein de bière qui me dit ça?

Comment Shile faisait pour ne pas perdre son calme, c'était un mystère, songea Jerro.

Un gargouillement se fit entendre, stoppant net le nain et l'humain. Tous se tournèrent vers le chevalier, qui rougit. Sand haussa l'un de ses fins sourcils et déclara:

- Il me semble qu'il est temps de faire une pause. Ils s'installèrent donc, après avoir sécurisé le périmètre et en profitèrent ainsi pour se restaurer. Le sorcier était installé près de la magicienne, qu'il observa à la dérobée. Il la trouvait étrangement silencieuse, tout comme l'elfe qui semblait nerveux. Il espéra juste que cela n'affecterait pas leurs capacités, car un mage incapable de la moindre concentration ne vaut pas grand chose.

Malgré tout, il faisait relativement confiance au porte-fragment.

Peu de temps après, ils repartirent. Le silence et l'obscurité croissante des lieux les rendaient particulièrement attentifs. Ils se tenaient tous sur leurs gardes, parfaitement conscients que la moindre faute d'inattention pourrait leur être fatale. Shile marchait aux côtés du sorcier qui avançait d'un pas résolu, déterminé à défaire le ravageur des ombres dont ils avaient trouvé la piste. Sa connaissance de l'ennemi lui assurait un sang-froid à toute épreuve. Bien sûr, il était le seul à avoir affronté le Roi des Ombres, ce qui lui donnait un avantage sur le reste de la troupe. Il ne craignait aucun de ses sous-fifres.

Bientôt, l'atmosphère changea progressivement au fur et à mesure de leur marche. Un froid inhabituel les étreignit, et l'absence de bruits, hormis ceux qu'ils produisaient indiquaient clairement qu'ils approchaient de leur but. Quelque chose les oppressait, tentant de dépasser leur volonté et de les contraindre à la peur.

Mais personne ne céda face à cette pression mentale insidieuse, provenant sans aucun doute du mort vivant qu'ils venaient anéantir.

-C'est là, annonça Bishop dans un murmure. Cela aurait dû être inaudible, mais avec le silence qui régnait, même le nain l'entendit distinctement.

Ils s'approchèrent d'un pas lent et mesuré, apercevant clairement le ravageur, qui semblait les attendre.

- Vous vous souvenez de moi? Je suis celui qui a tué ceux que vous avez juré de protéger au Château de Padhiver, interpella-t-il le capitaine tout en laissant échapper un éclat de rire froid. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil ironique.

- Ah oui? Mais vous n'avez pas réussi à les tuer, je suis arrivé bien avant. Et je ne vois qu'un mort en sursis ici, et c'est vous!

Elle eut un sourire tout aussi glacial que la voix désincarnée du non-mort.

- Vous auriez dû apprendre qu'on ne peut me détruire. Rendez vous et je vous promet une fin rapide. Défiez moi, et votre agonie durera des jours.

La magicienne s'esclaffa alors, trouvant tout cela terriblement amusant.

Dans une situation pareille, cela avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Khelgar la regarda, se demandant vaguement si l'appréhension lui avait fait fondre un plomb.

Bishop souriait d'un air satisfait, tandis qu'Ammon restait d'un calme exemplaire. Quant à Sand, il se tint immobile, le visage quelque peu tendu.

- Comme vous êtes naïf, constata la magicienne. Je ne prendrais pas de tels risques si je n'étais pas certaine de mes chances.

- Ah oui? Dans ce cas il ne vous reste plus qu'à le prouver! Et à cet instant, il attaqua sans autre préambule. Kelghar se précipita au devant de l'aberration, s'interposant entre lui et la jeune femme, qui recula de quelques mètres tout en commençant à incanter.

Le sorcier éleva avec facilité un mur de feu périlleux, son pouvoir lui permettant de gagner un temps précieux. Le marteau du nain s'abattit en un bruit sourd sur le Ravageur, alors que celui ci convoquait ses golems de lames. Pendant ce temps, Bishop vif comme l'éclair avait déjà encoché une flèche enflammé et s'apprêtait à tirer. Le trait partit se ficher dans le torse du monstre avec une précision non discutable. Il avait en effet visé le cœur, et s'il s'était agit d'une personne ordinaire, elle serait déjà à terre.

Sand, resté en arrière prononçait quelques obscures paroles, sûrement un sort de protection. Le capitaine en avait déjà finit des siens, et lança un fléau majeur d'Isaak sur les golems, de façon à leur faire subir des dégâts rapidement. Ils tombèrent assez facilement, criblés de différentes flèches du rôdeur, ainsi que les puissants coups du nain guerrier.

Ainsi ils purent se concentrer sur le Ravageur, qui voyant pourtant ses alliés tomber, n'avait pas manifesté la moindre inquiétude. Quoi qu'il puisse advenir, il survivrait. C'était du moins ce qu'il croyait.

Le sorcier entama alors l'incantation de son nom Véritable mais ce dernier, agacé par la puissante décharge fantastique dont il avait été victime quelques secondes plus tôt, s'approcha d'Ammon, désireux de le mettre en échec.

"Occupez-le pendant que je prononcerai son nom" Les paroles de Jerro revinrent en mémoire à Shile, qui s'interposa alors entre les deux adversaires, attirant à elle l'attention de la créature grâce à une boule de feu. Ses compagnons se relâchant pas leurs efforts, les coups pleuvaient mais cela ne semblait guère affecter l'aberration. Sa non-vie n'avait donc pas de fin? songea Bishop rageusement, alors qu'il tirait de nouveau de son carquois deux flèches.

Mais le désespoir que voulait leur insuffler le Ravageur des Ombres ne les atteignit pas. Sans doute l'effroi, l'angoisse leur tordit les entrailles un court instant, ou se tapissait dans un recoin sombre de leur esprit, mais quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne pouvait se lire sur leur visage. Il ne reflétait que la concentration et l'effort.

Ammon Jerro psalmodiait, sa voix s'enflant au fil des mots, tel le grondement du tonnerre. Grave et profonde, sa voix semblait guider le reste de la troupe. Shile sourit, confiante, comprenant que le sorcier menait à bien le plan. Un rayon de lune s'abattit tel la foudre sur le mort vivant qui hurla de douleur, sa voix désincarné résonnant désagréablement dans les oreilles du porte-fragment, qui perdit un bref moment sa concentration. Sand eut une grimace à cause de ses oreilles sensibles, mais poursuivit la préparation de son sortilège sans trop de difficultés. Bishop eut un rictus et continua son œuvre.

Bien entendu, cela ne pouvait pas durer. La situation s'inversa alors, de manière inattendue. En quelques minutes, le Ravageur avait repris ses forces, et écarta le nain de sa trajectoire d'un puissant sort. Celui ci s'effondra sous le choc, qui lui comprima douloureusement le torse. Son armure n'avait en effet pas que des avantages. Le rôdeur voulut intervenir, mais il se retrouva lui aussi projeté quelques mètres plus loin, où il heurta durement un rocher. Bishop en eut le souffle coupé. Quant à son dos meurtri, il l'empêchait pour l'instant de bouger. Tout ceci s'était déroulé en l'espace de quelques secondes à peine...Le mort-vivant avait compris le danger que représentait le sorcier, qui l'affaiblissait peu à peu.

Sand tenta de l'immobiliser, mais cela ne fit que le ralentir. Le ravageur lui jeta un regard plein de mépris et de haine, mais l'elfe de s'en formalisa pas.

Il préférait maintenir sa concentration plutôt que de risquer une remarque ironique. Ce que fit le capitaine, détournant ainsi l'abomination de son but initial.

-Alors, vous commencez à sentir ce que ça fait de mourir? Vous avez peur, n'est ce pas? Mais il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, je suis sûre qu'ils ont déjà une place toute réservé pour vous, aux Neufs Enfers! Elle vint à la rencontre du mort-vivant, se plaçant ainsi entre le sorcier et lui.

Elle allait jeter un sort, mais c'était trop tard. Son ennemi fut plus rapide. D'un geste, il absorba ses protections, les noyant dans des ténèbres obscures. Puis à l'aide de cette même ombre, il la força à s'agenouiller, malgré tout les efforts qu'elle tentait pour se relever. Sa volonté luttait farouchement avec celle de la créature, mais une vive douleur provoqué par l'étau que formait autour d'elle la brume noire lui arracha un hurlement, et elle tomba à genoux.

- Shile! hurla Kelghar, tentant d'atteindre le mort vivant par un puissant coup de marteau. Mais il était trop loin, tout comme le reste du groupe, et ils ne purent qu'assister à ce qui suivit, impuissants. Le ravageur disposait en effet grâce à cette brume sombre qui les entouraient, lui et le chevalier, d'un champ de force que nul ne pouvait franchir.

Il se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de la jeune femme, qui profita de son haleine putride:

- Alors quel effet ça fait d'être à genoux et de sentir sa fin arriver? J'espère que tu as prévu des offrandes aux dieux, car je ne serais pas clément. D'un geste rapide, il l'attrapa par le cou, la soulevant. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus terre alors qu'elle sentit sur sa peau les doigts froids. Les os même du ravageur pressèrent sa gorge, la faisant suffoquer.

Elle tenta bien de lui faire lâcher prise, mais c'était peine perdue.

Kelghar hurla et se précipita sur l'ombre, tandis que Bishop, écœuré, dégainait ses lames d'un mouvement ample et vif. Il hurla à l'elfe de la lune:

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais bon sang?? T'as envie de mourir peut-être?

Sand était en effet immobile, le visage figé en une expression d'horreur muette. Aux cris du rôdeur, il se reprit bien vite et prépara un sort. Ammon observa la scène d'un air détaché. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire.

Pour leur donner une chance, il devait continuer sa tâche. Ce qu'il fit, psalmodiant inlassablement le nom du mort-vivant en une étrange litanie.

Shile suffoqua. Peu à peu l'air désertait ses poumons. La main de la créature lui broyait la gorge.

Une parole. Une seule. Inspirer, et parler. Elle n'avait plus le choix, elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps ainsi.

Alors elle murmura dans un souffle un unique mot de Pouvoir. Et ses yeux se fermèrent, alors qu'elle perdait conscience.

Tout devint noir. Une sorte d'écho des cris de ses compagnons parvinrent à ses oreilles, avant qu'elle ne sombre. Son corps retomba flasque sur le sol en un bruit mou, alors que le Ravageur la lâchait. Ils avaient enfin réussit à percer la protection d'ombres tissées du mort-vivant...

Une immense flamme violette jaillit alors du sol, l'enveloppant, mordant cruellement leur ennemi, l'enlaçant dans une étreinte cruelle. Ce dernier se mit à hurler alors que le feu se propageait, léchant avec gourmandise et brûlant son essence même.

Ammon sourit, prononçant la dernière parole de l'ancien rituel.

Les autres purent alors poursuivre le combat, Sand enchaînant les sorts alors que le Ravageur se consumait encore, Kelghar fracassant les os de son marteau, Bishop perçant et lacérant le peu de chair encore présent.

Le sorcier envoya alors l'une de ses puissantes décharges fantastiques, achevant de manière définitive l'aberration. Il y eut un instant de flottement, comme si le temps s'étirait, alors qu'ils avaient du mal à croire que le mort vivant était bien mort.

Puis le nain se précipita vers le corps immobile de son amie, suivit par Bishop qui le rattrapa grâce à ses longues foulées. Sand les rejoignit avec Ammon d'un pas plus mesuré.

- Hé gamine, c'est pas l'heure de faire la sieste, fit le guerrier d'un ton bourru qui trahissait malgré tout son inquiétude.

- Écarte toi, grogna le rôdeur. Il s'accroupit près du chevalier, et la releva légèrement, plaçant l'une de ses mains dans son dos. Puis il lui donna les premiers soins, sous l'œil attentif et anxieux de ses compagnons. Ammon quant à lui, observa l'elfe qui semblait particulièrement pâle. Son air anxieux intrigua le sorcier, car d'habitude Sand restait impassible en toute situation.

Bishop acheva ses soins, et enfin la magicienne ouvrit les yeux, l'air un peu perdu. L'une de ses mains agrippa convulsivement la tunique de l'homme. Ce dernier eut un bref soupir de soulagement. Kelghar voulut étreindre Shile, mais elle était toujours dans les bras du rôdeur.

- On dirait bien que ce n'est pas encore mon tour, commenta la magicienne d'une voix un peu éraillée. En tout cas, ça ne peut pas être un plan céleste, conclut-elle avec un sourire en contemplant les alentours (et ses compagnons). Kelghar éclata bruyamment de rire, tandis qu'un mince sourire éclairait le visage du brun. L'elfe reprit des couleurs, et Ammon se permit un sourire, qui tenait plus du rictus il faut avouer.

Shile se rendit compte enfin qu'elle s'accrochait à l'homme. Sa main retomba alors le long de son corps et elle voulut se relever, mais Bishop l'en empêcha:

- Allons, pas la peine de jouer les héros, tu ne tiens pas encore debout.

- Aidez moi à me relever, alors répliqua-t-elle. Ce qu'il fit. Prenant appui sur l'humain qui la soutenait, ils s'approchèrent du cadavre du ravageur.

- J'aurais bien aimé l'achever, fit Shile avec un air dépité. Elle donna un bon coup de pied dedans, le brun l'empêchant de tomber. Puis elle fouilla le corps et trouva un fragment d'argent, qu'elle prit bien évidemment, ainsi que l'arme qu'il portait.

- Immortel, n'est ce pas? Ha! Même les anciens rituels de magies noires ont leurs limites! Elle eut un sourire ironique, et le réduit en cendre d'une boule de feu.

- Parfait. Partons maintenant.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle voulut marcher seule, mais ses jambes la trahirent alors qu'elle faisait quelque pas. Le sorcier fut le plus rapide, et la prit dans ses bras sans aucune difficulté.

- Je peux marcher seule! protesta la magicienne tout en jetant un regard offusqué à Ammon Jerro.

- Vous nous l'avez montré à l'instant, en effet. Il eut un sourire sarcastique. La jeune femme rougit brièvement et marmonna quelque chose qu'ils ne purent entendre. Sauf l'elfe, mais ce dernier, malgré son air amusé, ne leur en fit pas part.

- Accrochez vous à moi si vous ne voulez pas voir le sol de plus près, lui conseilla le sorcier. Bishop ricana et lança à son capitaine préféré:

- Vous devriez être satisfaite, vous avez même des porteurs dévoués! Bien que je pense être plus approprié pour ce genre de "travail"... Il se retint de dire "larbin". Le terme n'aurait sans doute pas beaucoup plu à Ammon Jerro. Et si il était amusant d'envoyer piques et autres remarques blessantes à Cassavir, d'arguigner Kelghar de temps à autres et de taquiner Shile ou Elanee, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de découvrir quelle serait la réponse du sorcier, qui était loin d'être un enfant de chœur. Bishop n'était pas fou, tout de même. Du moins, s'il l'était, cela restait dans des proportions relativement raisonnables.

Shile Wilkin eut un sourire appréciateur, sentant le torse musclé du sorcier contre elle.

- Vous avez raison, fit-elle très sérieusement. Je n'imaginais pas que ce simple contact fut si agréable. Le nain manqua de s'étrangler, alors que Sand roula des yeux. Bishop resta un instant silencieux.

Ammon semblait rire. Intérieurement bien sûr.

- Et bien, qui aurait cru que le sorcier plairait à la magicienne? poursuivit le rôdeur. Mais est-ce bien réciproque? Si jamais vous avez besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, je suis là, finit-il d'un air faussement compatissant à une hypothétique peine de cœur.

- Rassurez vous, je tiendrais le choc rétorqua la magicienne, entrant dans le jeu de l'homme.

Sand leva les yeux au ciel. Quant à Kelghar, il semblait écœuré par les sous entendu du rôdeur.

- Bah! Elle ne pourra sans doute pas tomber sur pire que toi! s'exclama t-il en le désignant de son marteau.

- Parce qu'un nain grincheux et alcoolique, c'est mieux peut être? Sand poussa un long soupir, exaspéré et dit d'un ton acide:

- Est ce qu'un jour des propos censés sortiront de votre bouche? Sur ce, il se tourna vers Shile (et Ammon par la même occasion) avant que les deux concernés ne puissent répliquer:

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez comme ça fit-il, l'air mi amusé, mi intrigué.

La magicienne haussa un sourcil à défaut d'hausser les épaules et lui adressa un large sourire.

- Vous pensiez que je préférais les femmes?

- Non mais je...

- Il y aura toujours des choses que vous ne saurez pas sur moi. Et la réciproque est vraie.

Allant mieux, le sorcier la déposa à terre et elle reprit la tête de la marche, se servant de son bâton de mage pour s'aider, d'un air de dire "il faut bien que ça serve à quelque chose." Sand se promit en son fort intérieur qu'il _saurait_.

Enfin ils rentrèrent tous au Fort, à la satisfaction d'Ammon, qui avait quelques occupations qui l'attendait sagement (comme la boite de biscuit).

Le soir tombait lorsqu'ils franchirent les lourdes portes des lieux. Le visage de la magicienne devint songeur lorsque ses amis la pressèrent de questions sur le combat qui s'était déroulé précédemment. Shile montra à Zjaeve le fragment qu'elle avait trouvé. La githzerai estima que cela pouvait bien être le dernier. Il leur fallait maintenant reforger la lame, et c'est à ce moment là que le sorcier proposa d'aller voir un dragon, ni vivant, ni mort, ni même mort-vivant.

La magicienne eut l'air interloqué, et lui conseilla alors d'être plus bavard. L'homme eut un bref sourire, et indiqua l'endroit où se trouvait Nonalauth sur leur carte. Il invita aussi le porte-fragment à s'y rendre avec Zjaeve:

" Et je suis sûr que votre amie gith voudra vous accompagner."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Jerro retourna dans son antre sans un mot de plus, hormis ceux qu'il adressa à la gith pour l'assurer du bon déroulement des choses. En effet le nom Véritable avait fonctionné comme prévu.

- Si les sbires du Roi peuvent être vaincus, alors il tombera comme les autres, affirma le capitaine à la compagnie.

- Allons souper, proposa le lieutenant Kana. C'est une très bonne nouvelle, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais vous nous avez maintes fois prouvé votre valeur, capitaine. La jeune femme en question rougit quelque peu sous le compliment.

- Ah, ça mérite bien de boire un coup pour fêter ça! s'écria Kelghar. L'elfe de la lune leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel, tandis que Neeskha se mettait à rire.

- Parce que maintenant, il vous faut un prétexte pour vos beuveries d'ivrogne? soupira Sand d'un air désabusé.

- Hé bien, une raison donne bien meilleur goût à la bière! Shile eut un mince sourire, alors que tous (enfin pas exactement) se rendaient à l'auberge. En effet, la gith tout comme Elanee préféraient rester un peu au calme. Quand Quara vit le mage aux cotés de Shile, elle décida de ne pas partager ces festivités. Elle était en effet vexée que le capitaine ne lui ait pas permit de participer à la bataille, d'autant plus qu'elle lui avait préféré cet "_espèce de sale elfe arrogant qui croyait tout savoir"_. Sand se fit donc un plaisir de venir, ne serait-ce que pour la faire enrager.

Même le paladin se joignit à eux, remarqua Ammon qui était sorti de sa tanière pour l'occasion. Sans doute ne voulait-il pas laisser le porte-fragment avec Bishop.

Ammon avait en effet envie de voir comment se déroulerait tout ceci...Ça promettait un certain divertissement, analysa le sorcier en examinant tout ceux qui avait daigné se joindre à la compagnie.

De plus, il devait avouer qu'il aimait _bien, _enfin juste un peu, la magicienne. Et sa compagnie n'était pas des plus déplaisantes. Bien qu'elle soit assez stupidement tourné vers le bien, elle avait finit par comprendre ses buts et motivations. Peut être même lui avait-elle pardonné la destruction de son village natal...mais il n'en était pas absolument certain.

Enfin, tout ce qui comptait se résumait à bien peu de mots: elle était tout simplement capable et avait prouvé qu'elle savait agir sans se laisser dominer par son affect. Wilkin avait réussit à faire bien des choses, malgré son manque de connaissance de l'ennemi. Et fait intéressant, elle ne s'en laissait pas compter, malgré ces airs naïfs qu'elle avait parfois. Bref, le personnage l'amusait.

A l'auberge donc, le porte-fragment sembla retrouver le sourire. Elle regardait avec amusement le nain et la tieffeline se lancer dans un concours de boisson, après maintes provocations. Quant à Bishop et Cassavir, ils se jetaient des regards noirs. Le sorcier comme toujours se tenait dans l'ombre, à la droite du chevalier, sa capuche baissé sur son visage.

L'elfe de la lune n'avait prit qu'un verre d'alcool fin, (sans doute le seul de l'auberge) et contemplait, partagé entre le mépris et un certain amusement, le duel visuel que se livrait les deux humains.

Bishop avait plus de répartie, même s'il était loin d'égaler l'elfe. Disons qu'ils ne mettaient pas l'accent sur les mêmes points...

Shile était absorbée par le fond de sa chope, bientôt vide. Ammon se fit la réflexion que sa résistance à l'alcool était assez impressionnante, surtout pour quelqu'un de cette carrure. D'autant plus qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir l'habitude de boire, contrairement à d'autres (bien évidemment le nain les surpassait tous).

Un jeune homme interpella alors le capitaine. D'après son visage rougissant et la façon dont ses mains s'agitaient nerveusement, il devina que c'était pour une quelconque confession embarrassante. Le mage les suivit du regard alors que la jeune femme se leva, conciliante et intriguée, suivant le garçon qui l'entrainait un peu à l'écart du groupe. Le sorcier se douta que l'elfe ne perdait pas une miette de l'échange.

Mais malheureusement, le garçon dû sentir les regards qui pesaient sur lui, puisque la magicienne leur jeta un coup d'oeil et lui proposa de sortir.

Visiblement, Sand et Ammon avaient réussit à lui mettre une certaine pression. Il fallait avouer qu'entre l'elfe, dont le passe temps favori semblait être la critique; et l'air continuellement dur de l'homme, cela ne devait pas être évident.

Ce dernier eut _presque _une pensée compatissante pour le gamin. Le porte-fragment était en effet difficilement abordable, car toujours occupée, entourée ou absente.

Bishop se retourna vers la table, apparemment lassé de se moquer du paladin qui n'avait que peu de répondant. Sand devança sa question et lui dit, avec un sourire énigmatique:

- Elle est sortie.

- Avec un jeune homme, compléta Ammon, toujours prêt à rendre service. Bishop fronça les sourcils, alors que le paladin se décomposait.

- Et à quoi ressemble t-il?

- Tout en restant entièrement objectif -comme toujours- je dirais que c'est le genre à faire tourner la tête aux filles, expliqua Sand, un air profondément satisfait sur le visage. Le brun grinça des dents, et poursuivit:

- Comment est-il exactement, notre "bourreau des cœurs" ?

Sand fit mine de réfléchir un instant:

- De longs cheveux blonds, des yeux clairs, un sourire charmeur...continua le mage, de plus en plus réjouit par l'air qu'affichait les deux hommes.

- En résumé, je dirais qu'il est plutôt beau garçon, enfin pour un humain.

Ammon hocha la tête, acquiesçant, puis reprit une gorgée de xérès.

Le rôdeur se leva alors, quittant la pièce d'un pas rapide.

- Comme c'est prévisible, murmura le mage, un fin sourire ornant ses lèvres.

- Sont-ils partit depuis longtemps? s'enquit Cassavir, un peu troublé.

- Hum, laissez moi réfléchir...Pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes. Ou était-ce plus? s'interrogea l'elfe de la lune. Décidément il aimait bien faire mariner le paladin.

Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion d'en sous-entendre plus, puisque Shile revenait, accompagné de Bishop. Celui-ci avait un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

- Prévisible, murmura le sorcier avec un rictus à l'intention de Sand, qui les regarda arriver, consterné.

- Qui a-t-il ? questionna la jeune femme, contemplant les hommes qui la fixaient, dans l'attente de quelque chose sans aucun doute.

Sand prit la parole:

" Alors? Que vous a _avoué v_otre jeune admirateur? " fit-il avec un air innocent, comme si il n'avait pas déjà profité du début de la conversation.

Shile lui lança d'ailleurs un regard soupçonneux.

- Parce que ça vous intéresse? demanda t-elle avec un faux sourire naïf.

- Et bien, tout ce qui concerne notre cher capitaine peut être jugé digne d'intérêt. Et c'est quelque chose que d'aucun aimerait savoir. Sur ce il observa le paladin, l'air de rien. Cassavir se sentit subitement mal à l'aise sous le regard intense de l'elfe, qui devinait sûrement sa gêne, mais ne le quitta pas pour autant des yeux.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, assura le capitaine. Ils l'écoutèrent attentivement. Il a juste dit que ..je lui plaisais, et avant que je puisse émettre un son, Bishop est apparut, sortant de l'ombre comme il sait _si bien _le faire. Elle considéra le rôdeur l'air un peu agacée. Il lui a fait peur, donc je suis rentrée. L'homme eut un large sourire. Il avait atteint son but sans trop de problèmes, songea le sorcier.

" Quel dommage " susurra Sand. L'elfe de la lune avait l'air..navré. Sans doute regrettait-il cette bonne occasion de se gausser des deux "prétendants" de la magicienne. Ammon, fidèle à lui même, ne dit rien. Après tout, cette scène ne le concernait en rien, et du moment que le porte-fragment gardait sa mission à l'esprit, il n'interviendrait pas. Mais il reconnaissait, tout comme Sand que c'était divertissant de se moquer de ces deux là.

- Et que comptiez vous lui répondre? s'enquérit le mage, peu enclin à abandonner maintenant. Quitte à récolter des confidences, autant qu'elles soient complètes.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, puis réfléchit un instant:

- Je lui aurais dit que sa confession me touchait, mais qu'il m'est impossible de m'engager dans une relation en temps de guerre. Elle eut un mince sourire. Si c'est là tout ce que vous vouliez savoir, je crois que je vais vous laisser. Elle se leva, sa chaise raclant le sol puis quitta l'auberge après avoir salué Sal, et lui avoir recommandé de laisser dormir Kelghar et Neeskha ici. En effet, ces derniers étaient effondrés sur leur table, et cuvaient leurs multiples bières.

Pendant ce temps, ils se regardèrent, déconcertés. Puis chacun regagna ses quartiers pour la nuit. l'elfe était pensif, le rôdeur ennuyé tandis que le paladin atteignait un certain désespoir.

Ammon resta seul un moment à la table. Il pensa un court moment aux gâteaux qui l'attendaient toujours, cachés dans un recoin d'une de ses étagères.

Il sentit intuitivement que ce soir encore, il allait croiser la jeune femme dans les couloirs froids du Fort.

Ce soir, elle lui parlerait, il le _savait_. Wilkin lui demanderait probablement de lui raconter sa vie de famille...Ammon avait quelques réticences à le faire, après tout ça n'avait aucun intérêt dans l'affaire qui les préoccupait.

Mais Shile avait connu Shandra. Elle lui dira sûrement avec plaisir tout ce qu'elle savait de sa petite-fille. Il se leva. Après tout, c'était une journée ordinaire.

Du moins, pour Ammon Jerro.

* * *

**FIN**

Voilà, j'ai enfin finit! J'espère que ça vous a plut, et que je n'ai pas trop dénaturé les personnages de nwn 2! A la prochaine! ;)


End file.
